HONR meets CANS
by Nalmika Graw
Summary: two teams of OC's joining together and fighting in the world of Remnant (i do not own any of the characters from RWBY
**Chapter 1 first day of school and unexpected meeting**

Orna steps off the air ship looking around and takes a deep breath in as he watches the people move around and talk to each other. "Your new start, let's hope it can stay like this for once Orna" he chuckles as he talks to himself. He walks to the meeting hall for the speech as everyone else continues to talk, he opens the door and instantly runs into someone who squeaks and runs off soon disappearing. Orna only caught a glimpse at her Orange hair "well then i didn't even get to apologize"

Himari looks at the guy who had just run into her from her new hiding spot she found when she had run off he was tall with short black hair and a torn light grey cape that the left side on the shoulder was covered by a multi layered shoulder pad he had light brown pants and two belts on one just above his hip and the other one above his right hip and below his left he had black boots and matching black gauntlets "please don't try to look for me" Himari says in a soft quiet voice as she continues to watch him as he turns around she can see his weapon it's an axe on a long staff "h-he is an Polearm user"

Nalmika see's someone run as she enters the meeting hall "not even half an hour in and something happened wow" she climbs up to a window sill looking at the person to have run away she was a shorter female with long orange hair with a black over coat and a white crop top she is wearing a red and black tie to cover what skin is showing with a black red and grey plaid skirt that go to her knees crosses are evenly dispersed near the bottom of the skirt she has black high heel boots "ok from what i see she looks scared i won't try to meet her at the moment but the guy him i might try to meet" she looks to where he is and moves into a shadow that is cast by the sun and the edge of the window sill and appears behind him tapping him on the shoulder making him turn around "Hmm? oh hey there" Orna smiles as he greets her "hey there i'm Nalmika" Nalmika smiles back at him "Orna, Orna Poart it's nice to meet you Miss Nalmika" "same to you Orna" Nalmika looks Orna over and thinks 'he looks like a nice guy nothing really to be worried about'

Orna looks at Nalmika 'she isn't to bad looking though i have seen better' "well i'll see you later Miss Nalmika" Orna soon walks away as he looks back at her when he leans against the wall as everyone starts to file in seeing Nalmika in the window seal and he looks across to the other side seeing the girl that he ran into before "Hmm this is going to be an interesting year" he looks at the stage seeing Ozpin and Glynda standing there spacing out before they even start to speak

Regale listens to the headmaster and Co headmaster talk as he is outside "not many people are as smart as me" he chuckles and messes with his bow and arrows spinning one of his arrows around in his hand as he examines the arrow head "damn everyone has to sleep in the main hall"

 **Chapter 2 The Insanity Queen**

(A/N this will be mostly in Himari's point of view so it is going to be a big paragraph)

after everyone gathers and falls asleep in the main hall the teachers send messages to everyone for when they wake up slowly as they get up the students start to wake their friends and as the noise in the main hall increases more people wake up faster eventually Himari wakes up and looks at her scroll climbing out of the window near where she slept and running to the where the message told her to go the cliff for initiation once she gets there she stands on one of the metal pads as she checks her weapons people soon start arriving first to go buy is a guy in full metallic armor with a white cloth hood and a side quiver 'an archer where is his bow at?' she thinks to herself to not attract attention to herself a few other kids come by then she see's Orna and Nalmika walk past as they talk to each other she backs up slightly then jumps when Ozpin speaks up explaining what everyone will be doing and how their teams are made Himari is frozen in place till she hears the cranking of the platform beneath her she bends her knees and is launched she pulls out her daggers and flies through the air catching onto a tree spinning around the tree and jumping off of it then two others landing on the ground and looking around she hears someone land behind her and she quickly runs and pushes her back against a tree to hide herself she slowly looks to where she heard the landing and see's the pole ax man and she starts to back away and Orna see's her "hey i'm sorry for the other day i guess we are teammates" he runs closer and Himari backs against a tree "s-stay away" she says almost inaudible Orna stops right in front of her Himari hears something move in the bushes and she pushes Orna away who falls and has a Beowolf fly over where he was he stands up and runs over to Himari and grabs her arm Himari's world slows and she starts to feel her blood pumping through her veins and she hears the sound of her heart beating in her ears she pulls her arm away and grabs her daggers seeing five more Beowolves come out of the bush Himari screams when her world goes back into normal speed and she runs at the Beowolves pushing off of them as she kills them the last two strike and she blocks them they turn and quickly strike again and Himari's left dagger turns into a small circular shield in which she uses to block the attack striking five times at the Beowolves chest killing it blocking a strike from the last one alive flipping over it and driving her dagger into the back of its neck sliding down its body her shield soon forming back into a dagger which she sheaths and glares at Orna "don't touch me ever again" Orna puts his hands up "understood miss...?" Himari sighs "Himari Nihoria and yours?" "Orna Poart it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Nihoria come on let's go get that relic" Orna starts to run in the direction of where the relics Himari following behind they get to the temple and look seeing what looks like different types of bullet calibers Orna looks at them seeing a few different ones not there hmm "well it looks like some people have been here already" Himari walks over to a larger type of bullet "how about this one" Orna nods and walks over picking it up "now let's get back to the headmaster and professor" they start to leave as they see Regale and Nalmika run to the temple breathing heavy when they stop Himari and Orna run back to the cliff getting back to the top where Glynda and Ozpin are waiting "you two did good you can head back to the meeting hall we will announce your teams once everyone gets back" Glynda says as she see's Orna and Himari

 **Chapter 3 Teams and the missing member**

"Himari Nihoria, Orna Poart, Nalmika Graw, Regale Nihoria you grabbed the 50 caliber Relic your team will be known as Team HONR with Orna as your leader" Ozpin speaks looking at Orna getting a nod from him as they start to walk away Regale looks over to Himari who seems a bit jumpy and he sighs "sis calm down you're going to be fine" Himari jumps and runs away disappearing after a few seconds "whats with her Regale" Nalmika asks a little bit curious earning another sigh from Regale "my sister has extreme trust issues because of her past she is a faunus which made it worse for her but the main reason i can't really tell you all she has to herself" Regale looks over to Orna and Nalmika seeing them both nod "let's just head back to the dorm and get moved in" Orna suggests as everyone starts to disperse from the room Orna gets a message telling him where the room is and he starts to walk there sending a message to Himari telling her where the room is at "well we aren't too far from Team RWBY's room" Nalmika says as everyone walks through the halls Orna looks back at the room then picks up the pace a bit getting to the room and opening the door and moving inside quickly Regale enters "what was that about dude" "i don't want to talk about it" Regale nods as Nalmika enters the room "so how are we going to put the beds or how are we having the beds set up" Nalmika exclaims "one half guys one half girls beds against the wall and personal items underneath or on the wall?" Orna suggests earning nods from the others Orna and Regale soon pushing the beds into place "Nalmika since you're the only girl here you get to decide what half you and Himari get Me and Regale will take the other side" "i think me and Himari should take the Left side if not to much trouble we should also go looking for her she might hurt herself" Orna looks at Regale who nods under his hood "search party it is then" they run out of the room and split up

Himari POV)

Himari walks around eventually finding a tree she sits against smiling and closing her eyes as no one is around her to bother her "finally some peace and quiet" she touches a chain that is on her right arm slowly and she looks down "i can't forget that day no matter what i can't trust anyone" "Himari hey" Himari jumps as she looks up to see Nalmika she quickly stands up and backs against the tree "woah hey you don't have to be scared i'm not going to hurt you" Nalmika puts her hands up "we were worried about you you ran off and we came to look for you" Himari relaxes a little bit "i-i'm sorry i-im jus-" "you have very bad trust issues i know Regale told us but we are team mates we aren't going to do anything to you" Nalmika slowly steps closer Himari who nods slowly "if y-you are l-lying to me i-i won't come b-back next t-time ok" Nalmika nods and starts to walk back to the dorm "we split the room into half guys half girls we are on the left side personal items under our bed" "o-oh o-ok t-that is r-really good actually i-i have less t-trust in guys i-if one of them w-would have found me i would h-have ran again" Nalmika opens the door and looks at Himari "you choose what bed you want while i send the guys a message Himari nods and walks over to the one closest to the window sitting against the wall curled up

 **Chapter 4 The mission briefing**

Himari watches Nalmika start to put her personal items under her bed when she pulls out what looks like a picture Nalmika quickly rolls it up and hides it Orna and Regale soon come in after she hides her picture making Himari jump when they open the door "looks like you girls are settled in" Regale laughs slightly and moves to the bed opposite Himari "i'll sleep here Orna you can sleep on the other one because you know little sister" "ya ya i know you're sister and she already doesn't trust us so go right ahead" Orna walks over to his bed and starts putting stuff under his bed a black and silver case goes under first and is put against the wall surrounded by the rest of his items when he finishes he sits up on his bed just before Regale finishes putting his stuff under his bed sitting on it afterwards "so everyone want to tell a little about themselves" he looks around the room not getting an answer "well ok then i was hoping to do a little bonding with the team for a little before we had to eat" "i-i'm o-ok w-with i-it" everyone looks too Himari with confused looks on their faces "i didn't say yes because i thought you wouldn't want to talk about yourself" Nalmika says "same here" Orna comments Regale smiles and looks at Himari "apparently there is a lot about my own sister i don't even know ok so are we all agreeing to this" he looks around the room again getting a gesture of agreement from each of them "Orna since you are the leader why don't you kick us off" "sure ok well for starters i lived a normal life for quite some time then when i was about ten my parents put me to work well what the work was i don't want too say but it wasn't good eventually i got fed up with that and decided i would become a hunter too actually make a change happen in the world" Orna smiles and looks around "that is about all you need to know about me really nothing much else is important" Himari uncurls from her ball and sits cross legged "i-i'll go next, a-as you all know i-i've really b-bad trust issues b-but that's because o-of s-something that h-happened when i was young a-and n-now i have a hard time trusting a-anyone m-mostly guys though" Himari looks down "okay i'm going to think that means she is done talking" Nalmika states "well i think since i have nothing to hide i can just talk freely, i am very caring for my friend and if someone hurts them let's just say the person who hurt them won't like me at all my semblance is something i call shadowstep if i'm standing in a shadow that isn't my own bodies shadow i can basically teleport to another shadow within sight when i shadowstep during daytime my aura will drop i can bring people with me when i shadowstep but it drains my aura faster eventually hurting me physically the more i do it i can pour dust into the handle of my Katana powering it with that type of dust i also can create a special dust that only i know how to create and will not give too the Schnee company no matter how much they want it what the dust does i actually am going to keep secret though" "well that was certainly more than anyone has expected in this i'm sure about that" Orna talks as he looks too Nalmika then Regale "i know i know it's my go well like Orna i was forced to not work but to train for a while when i was around the age of fourteen i acted as a bodyguard specializing in ranged tactics and yes i am a bowman you will see my bow whenever i use it i did eventually get bored about not having too really do anything and i decided hey why not be a hunter" Orna's scroll goes off and he looks too everyone "Ozpin said head to lunch then meet him at his office i wonder what for" he puts it off as nothing and stands up "ok now let's go to lunch because i am starving" he says as he looks at his team seeing Himari already gone "where did she go" he says pointing to her bed where she sat "she is a faunus dude she is quick on her feet and quiet when she moves and don't ask why i'm not a faunus ok" Regale speaks as he stands up and stretches Nalmika getting up right after and they all follow Orna out of the room walking to the cafeteria Nalmika looks over to Regale who is moving his fingers like he is making music "hey Regale you ok there" "hmm? oh ya i'm fine just repeating a song in my head and i like too move my fingers to the beat of songs like i'm the one too have made them" Orna laughs "come one let's hurry up too lunch Ozpin might have meant that message as finish as fast as possible" Orna starts to jog Regale and Nalmika soon following behind eventually entering a cafeteria they split off to go get their own foods meeting back up at the table a few feet from the front door "permanent table?" Regale asks "yeeep" Nalmika and Orna answer at the same time Nalmika popping the 'p' "so where do you think Himari went" Nalmika asks Regale "well if i know her she is out somewhere 'Fishy" Regale smirks at his pun Nalmika facepalming quickly and Orna sighs "well now we know what type of faunus she is" "ya i'll send her a message to be at Ozpin's office as soon as she is done" Regale pulls out his scroll and sends her a message "there we go all set now let's eat" he looks over to them and see's they are already eating "thanks for waiting you two" he says sarcastically as he starts to eat his apple

~timeskip to after lunch~

Regale checks his scroll and see's that Himari sent him a message that she is at the office "well she is already there and waiting for us" Nalmika shakes her head "she really is a sly cat now isn't she" Nalmika and Regale laugh at her pun Orna sighing again "i swear you two if you continue with puns you will regret it" both Regale and Nalmika nod still laughing as they enter the lobby to Ozpin's office seeing Himari sitting in a chair curled up looking at them "well hey there sis have a good lunch" Himari nods before standing up Orna walks up to the door and knocks "enter Team HONR" they enter too see a tall guy in a black suit a green scarf around his neck and glasses loosely sitting on the bridge of his nose "you wanted to talk to talk to us Professor" Orna speaks as the rest of the team stands behind him Himari standing near the door "yes i did you all though being first year students are being assigned your first mission though you will not be alone and one of you already knows what the area is like it being a white fang controlled territory now i will not say who it was but they know the dangers ahead so i have asked for the Nomad Team CANS to join you on this mission the question is" he pauses to drink from his coffee mug "do you as a team accept the mission" Orna looks around at his team members receiving a nod from each of them "yes we do sir we would be glad to take this mission" "great you will head out come morning there will be a airship waiting for you when you all are ready to go on this mission you are dismissed" they all nod and walk out of his office "let's head back to the room and rest up we want to be ready come our first mission"

 **Chapter 5 Nomads and the mission**

Himari wakes up before the sun rises and she looks around sighing before looking at the rest of her team "s-should i trust them i mean they haven't tried to do anything yet and they seem to understand me" she looks down as she thinks "over time over time i will t-trust them m-more" she gets up and leaves the room finding a place where she can make coffee soon heading back to the room with four cups of coffee placing them on the window and taking one for herself and sitting on her bed as the smell roams through the room Orna snaps up and sniffs the air "Coffee? Nrawl no no she can't be here how did she-" he looks around the room to see Himari with a cup in her hand "w-what's in that cup Himari" "u-umm Coffee, why" Orna sighs in relief "no reason just something from my past" Himari nods and points too the extra cups Orna smiles and looks at her "you made us all coffee" Himari nods as Orna gets up and gets a cup going back to his bed "thank you Himari" "your welcome Orna" Orna smiles and throws his pillow at Regale waking him up "hu w-what" he looks around confused seeing the cups as the smell hits his nose "sweet coffee" he takes a glass and breaths in the smell "you can thank Himari for the coffee Regale" "i know she always used too make me coffee when we were a home" the awakened team mates look at each other "so who is going to wake Nalmika" "well Himari woke me and i woke you so it's only fair you wake Nalmika good luck dude" Orna laughs slightly and looks over to Regale who glares back at him before getting up and flinging out his bow from his left arm armor and flipping nalmika with it quickly putting back his bow as Nalmika shoots up and glares "I was trying to sleep!" Regale puts his hands up pointing to the coffee on next to the window Nalmika's anger seems too calm at the smell in the room "i might not be angry if i'm woken up and there is coffee" both Orna and Regale point too the now curling up Himari Nalmika laughing and getting up and getting her coffee leaning against where the cups were sitting as she looks at everyone who is drinking their Coffee "i-is t-there a-anything you want next time in particular i-i didn't k-know what you all liked so i-i just made w-what Regale l-liked" they all shake their head Himari smiling finishing her coffee "is it just me or is Himari more talkative today" Regale smiles and nods and Nalmika just shrugs "well we have about an hour before we actually have to leave Himari saved us time by allowing us to wake up faster so i say when we finish our drinks we should go eat then head over to the airship even if it's early" Himari smiles and nods "i'm happy i could help" soon after they all finish their drinks leaving them where they were first put and they start to leave "umm Himari could i talk with you" Himari looks confused and nods motioning for nalmika and Regale too continue walking "what do you need Orna" she moves back to her bed as she looks at him "did you hear what i said when i woke up" Himari nods and looks confused Orna sighing "Nrawl is let's just say a old friend who i don't want too see right now" Himari nods "s-so y-you don't want me bringing it up is wh-what you're asking" Orna nods "if you could do so that would be great" "yes sir" Himari stands and looks too the door "so breakfast?" "breakfast" Orna says in an agreeing tone before walking out Himari following behind keeping her distance

~Time skip~

Team HONR gets on the airship and it takes off they look at each other excitement and worry on their faces for their first mission and what is to come for them the only one seeming to not be worried is Orna as he just stares out of the window someone comes from the front dressed in what seems like a pilot or co pilot uniform "ok everyone you are just doing a sweep of the abandoned city with the Platoon CANS i was informed that one of you know the area and what lies ahead but if you want to reveal that you can otherwise everyone just ask team CANS for instructions and directions we won't be able to land so you all will have to jump out understood" they all nod and look to the door hey will be jumping out of "you have ten minutes so get ready" the guy returns to the front of the ship and everyone starts checking over their equipment everyone puts their equipment away and walks over to the door Orna looks down at his scroll "we have thirty seconds they will go as low as they can and we jump i hope you all are ready for this" Orna opens the door seeing they are still moving but going lower "Because i'm not!" he shouts out as he stands in the doorway Regale stands behind him Nalmika then Himari after him the ship slowly comes to a stop and Orna looks back "time to go everyone" he steps off flipping once and landing on the ground rolling Regale runs and jumps grabbing onto part of a building getting to the highest point he can Nalmika jumps and a few feet from the ground she pulls out her katana sticking it into the wall of the building Himari doing the same thing with her daggers soon touching the ground lightly as they look up too Regale who is jumping down to lower parts of the broken down building eventually getting to the ground "ok we are supposed to meet them a block or two from here this is the farthest the airship could go for us." the team smiles and starts to jog to where they were supposed to meet looking confused not seeing anyone there "are they late" Regale says "no no they can't be they are Nomads dude we are probably just early let's set up shop for them to arrive Regale get up high and look out for them" Regale nods and starts too quickly climb the building Orna motions for the girls too follow him inside as they set up waiting for the team they hear after five minutes Regale shouting "Nomads inbound and fast" he drops down "they brought company to twelve Ursa" "ok Regale get back to your spot on the roof" Regale nods and starts to climb again "Himari you stand by the door and bring them in if they do anything don't be afraid to hurt them i'm sure you wouldn't hesitate anyway and Nalmika you are here with me we need to keep these Ursa off these Nomads" "yes sir" Himari runs over to the door and Nalmika puts her hand on her sword as Orna pulls out his pole ax soon Nalmika Himari and Orna see the nomads running too the building "Orna the Ursa...they just died" "they what did any of them move too face them" " no they are still running this way" Orna thinks and looks confused "Regale check the roofs and alley ways quick" Regale looks confused but complies as he starts checking the roofs and alley ways "Nothing" Orna looks afraid and see's the Nomads running into the building they set up camp at "ok everyone inside now" he runs too the door Himari following right behind and Regale entering a few minutes afterwards seeing the nomad team CANS sitting against the wall all in different colors one in Green, one in a Blood Red in color, another in a Navy Blue, and the last in Black their hoods hiding their faces their armor matched their cloaks they all had Black bracers that matched except for one the one in Blood Red had a silver bracer on his right "well before we introduce ourselves we should rest it's getting late and we have till we feel we don't need to continue till we go back so let's rest up and we will talk in the morning."

 **Chapter 6 The silence of Nomads observations**

after team HONR went to sleep one of the members from team CANS snuffed out the light and walked back over to their group sitting against a wall looking at the one in a Garnet cloak then over to team HONR before falling asleep. once everyone wakes up Orna stands and looks over to Team CANS "well since i'm the leader of my team i should introduce us i am Orna Poart," Orna points over too Regale and Himari who are talking quietly "they are Regale and Himari Nihoria" he then points over too Nalmika "and that is Miss Nalmika Graw i think me and my team all share the same feelings of having the honor to meet a Nomad team" team CANS looked at each other before the one in the Garnet cloak stands and looks at Regale "as of the moment i am the only one you are too know about in my team as i am the leader my name is Ardalos that is all i'll tell you about myself as of the moment you are too report to me for instructions if you bother any of my team i will personally harm you as i expect you to do for any of your team members if need be now as of the moment we will be observing you all you're fighting styles and so forth we will do little to nothing as we observe you all i do hope you understand" "yes sir we understand and the only one we will make it personal with is Miss Himari" Orna turns to his team "ok everyone let's go scout out some of this city so they can trust us better" they all nod and leave the building team CANS exiting out slowly behind them their faces still yet to be seen they look over too Regale who is talking too Orna and Nalmika, Orna soon looks over to team CANS and starts to walk over Pardalos walking forward too meet him "we know you are faunus" "ya we could tell from your cat faunus over there we knew that we would be found out quickly she better stay away though we aren't afraid to hurt her or anyone of your team members" "that is understood Sir now as for you observing us what would you like us to do exactly" "Well I believe just us following your orders and watching as you lead your team Orna we will find out. But do me one favor stay on the beacon side of things or I will personally take you out Orna Poart.¨ Orna looks back too his team gritting his teeth "so Ozpin informed you on that did he" "No I already knew and so did my team we have met before you know.¨ "wait you are the ones too have invaded the warehouse full of dust right?" "No we were the ones who stopped you from talking to our chief about joining the white fang." "oh ya well i just want you to know i am not going to be joining the whitefang willingly" "I understand and neither will we."Ardalos grins slightly. "understood now i think it's time for you to observe me and my team sir" "Great, and don call me sir I am tired of people putting me in charge after all it is annoying because of being the chief's son and all. "well i understand sorry about that" Orna turns and starts to jog back to his team "ok Regale you get high and use the rooftops too follow us i trust you can do that" "yes sir" Regale runs over to a building and starts to climb it "Himari i need you too follow him just in case anyone is on the roof tops" Himari only nods following him soon after Ardalos pointing to Regale as he looks at the one in the black cloak then looking too the one in the green cloak as he points to Himari they nod and start to climb to the roof of the building behind Regale and Himari "ok Nalmika you are going to be following me we will walk through the streets having Regale cover us from above" Orna says seeing two members of CANS following Regale and Himari "well i guess they are doing this one by one then" Orna watches Regale as he climbs "hmm well i think we should wait till they get to the top" "I agree me and blue here will be with you two if you don't mind." Orna quickly turns "geez Faunus are sneaky no i don't mind actually feel free to join us" "Ok don't worry you won't know were here.""you don't know how many times that is said and isn't followed through" Orna starts walking down the street Nalmika following close behind Ardalos turns to the girl in the blue cloak and nods, then they follow the other two. Orna looks up too the roofs where Regale is running and jumping from roof to roof Himari not too far behind they seeming to be traveling faster "must be because they are running" Orna says quietly. Then they realize that Ardalos and blue caught up. "i thought you two would keep your distance not that it bothers me you just seem like the type of people to stay back and, we'll watch mainly because we haven't seen you're fighting style yet" "Well sort of but I have realized there is a pack of beowolves behind us and it is a really big one." Orna hears this and whistles as he looks up too Regale and Himari, Regale and Himari stop turning to look back down at Orna who is pointing behind them Regale looks too Himari and nods launching his bow into his hand pulling back an arrow before Himari drops some dust onto the tip of his arrow afterwards he let's go listening Orna and Himari turn to face the way the Beowolves are coming from weapons in hand Then Orna notices a shadow in from the sky and realizes it isn't a nevermore but two cloaks one with wings and one without. Orna watches as he see's the shadows "what the hell?" he looks around "It's the rest of my team" "i thought they were observing my two" Orna looks up too Regale who is still firing Arrows and he just shrugs it off "just keep a watch we can handle Beowolves" Orna whistles again motioning for Himari to come down she nods and jumps to the next building sticking a dagger into it as she runs along the wall to him having to jump to another building a few times before landing a few feet behind him running over to him "Himari i know this isn't going to be good but remember when we got on a team together" Himari nods then a few seconds later she shakes her head stepping back seeing Ardalos start shaking wanting to attack the Beowolves without restraint. "i'm sorry Himari it will help alot if i do this" Orna reaches and grabs Himari's wrist seeing her freeze up as her memories running through her head and her heart starting to beat faster Orna let's go and jumps back as he watches Himari pull out her daggers starting too see the Beowolves she sprints to them watching some get hit by Arrows from Regale the arrows eventually stopping as Himari gets closer and spins cutting horizontally cutting the head to the lower back of one and landing on her feet and driving a dagger through the chest of another pushing it off of her dagger she turns and flips her daggers down blocking a strike sliding back a bit "Nalmika go" Orna shouts and Nalmika nods sprinting off into battle she jumps in front of Himari and cuts down on the Beowolf as Himari stands back up growling and throwing a dagger sticking it in a Beowolf's head running over almost at the blink of an eye and pulling it out as Nalmika lunges impaling a attacking Beowolf with her Katana she sees Orna running in Regale a good distance behind him an arrow readied Orna spins his axe around him cutting multiple times killing four Beowolves and standing next too Nalmika and a very angry Himari, Orna readies and blocks a strike it soon getting hit in the head with an Arrow Orna bows and Nalmika rolls over his back blocking then striking as she opens the handle of her katana soon seeing Himari get hit against a wall she stops and looks at Himari's body which is sitting there Nalmika starts to freeze up "Nalmika! Nalmika! god damnit Orna something happened too Nalmika she isn't moving and Himari is out cold i don't see blood she isn't hurt for what i can tell" Orna nods and runs over too Nalmika moving around her as Beowolves start too close in he strikes when they get too close trying to keep them away from Nalmika, Orna starts to feel cooler as if a shadow is covering him and he looks around not seeing the frozen girl he was protecting "Regale where did she go" Orna sees three Beowolves drop dead arrows imbedded into them "i don't know she just vanished" the next second the Beowolves turn away from Orna too face a Nalmika who is now surrounded in a light black fog when she looks up her usual violet eye color is now a onyx black she reaches for a vial as she dodges attacks from the Beowolves she blocks a strike then kicks the Beowolf into other opening the handle of her katana pouring the multi colored dust into the handle quickly closing the handle and the vial putting it back growling "You hurt my team member!" she quickly slices four times and sends out moving rifts of elemental dust into the group of Beowolves as she runs forward disappearing again as she enters a shadow appearing next to Himari "i can't fight right now my aura is too low" Orna and Regale look too each other "i'm almost out of arrows sir i got about seven left" "well make those seven worth getting shot soldier i don't want you in close range i'm sorry" Orna runs into the Beowolf group, a note floats down in front of Ardalos slowly and he takes it reading the note 'when they get overpowered you will not need to help them i will join you then leave i will not tell you who i am or why i'm helping' Ardalos looks around not seeing anyone anywhere other than team HONR and his team "who the heck" he look over to Regale who is now out of arrows and fighting next to Orna despite his orders his bow no longer in his hand blocking then kicking beowolves as they strike Orna soon getting hit flying away from Regale hitting the ground unconscious Regale continues to fight off Beowolves retrieving arrows and firing them when he gets them eventually getting hit in the back and falling down groaning Ardalos smirks before seeing a figure drop down and move Regale from his spot along doing the same with Orna moving both to where Himari and Nalmika are quickly moving away from them their duster flailing behind them showing blue jeans and tanned leather cowgirl boots Ardalos looks up and sees the white hat that is covering her face and some of her light brown hair that flows over her light blue scarf soon seeing the girl pull out two revolvers quickly firing like she isn't even aiming Beowolves soon dropping with each shot she holsters one and flips out the cylinder dropping the shells that were in there to the ground loading in red tipped rounds Ardalos guessed were fire dust rounds and she start holsters it flipping back to dodge a slash she pulls out the other revolver emptying the shells in it as she loads in regular rounds soon cutting into a Beowolf with the blade that seems to be attached to the barrel of the revolver firing as she does she holsters it then pulls it out again firing all but one bullet as she pulls out an orb and starts running dropping it on the ground she runs up a building sticking the fire round filled revolver into the building before shooting the orb sand appearing over the remaining Beowolves enough to either suffocate or crush them to death Ardalos looks at what all the mystery girl did before looking back to the rest of his team who all just shrug not knowing what just happened.

 **Chapter 7: and...Who was that?**

"Hey Orna, wake up don't worry your team is fine. It's me Ardalos. Well we need to continue exploring the city. Orna, Orna stay with me you were knocked out you took a hit to the head that's all." "What happened" "you guys were attacked and we were cornered We got stunned and couldn't move someone appeared out of nowhere and saved us." Orna looks around still in a daze "can you help us get back to camp" "Sure thing, Tsunami get Nalmika, Caza stop Regale's bleeding then take Himari, Kamikaze get Regale, and I'll help Orna." Orna stands up slowly using his ax for balance "i will be fine Ardalos" "Then I'll Fight anything thing that attacks." Ardalos pulls out a small bar from under his cloak and it expands into a 6 foot staff. Orna starts to walk back to the base "i'm going to need a description of the one who saved us ok" "White cowboy hat, light brown hair revolvers and cowboy boots. Oh and this note." Ardalos hands Orna the note. Orna looks at the note reading it multiple times before handing it back "burn the note i know who our mystery savior is" "Understood." Ardalos thinks then burns the note with a lighter. Orna walks back to base sitting against the wall once he gets there "I think it is time my team introduces itself" "go right ahead but i think my team should be awake unless you only want me to know" "Good point because I think Caza here knocked your team out … because they needed to rest so they could heal. Which would be because she is our medic." Caza whispers in his ear. "Kamikaze take her to collect her herbs." "if you can have the other go with them i'll explain our savior" "Tsunami go with them and Kamikaze walk." Orna waits till he knows they can't hear "ok as you know i was in the whitefang" Ardalos nods and looks at Orna from under his hood "well while i was in the white fang i worked with someone her name is Nrawl, she is a quick draw pistol user she can hit almost all the time when she just draws her pistols her semblance is called introvate sight, basically with it she can see through other people's eyes with of course some disadvantages when she activates her semblance, and she has a special dust that she created called sandfall or sandstorm dust thankfully she hasn't been able to put that into a bullet yet" Ardalos thinks over the information he has just heard "why would she help us do you know that" "maybe the whitefang is trying to bring me back...never going to happen don't worry" Ardalos nods and looks at Orna then the rest of team HONR "why don't you tell them about your past Orna" "i have my reasons and it's not something you should worry about now if you don't mind i'm going to rest and heal up you should get some rest before your team gets back" "I will stand watch but if there is a single beowolf or more next time I am helping." Orna nods and closes his eyes his axe resting on his lap and partly on the ground. after a while the rest of team CANS come back and look at the others to see if they are ok "hey they may have taken a beating but that doesn't mean they aren't going to heal right now we need to be alert we might be attacked at any time" they nod and all look to the front entrance as the move to different spots sitting down as they watch the door

~time skip~

Nalmika wakes up groaning and holding her side "A-Ahh!" she looks around to see everyone asleep "well i'm not dead that's good" she looks over to Himari who is still asleep, Nalmika moves to her katana and unwraps cloth that is on the handle grabbing a picture looking at it before crying and holding it to her chest, Himari wakes up to Nalmika crying and she rubs her eyes before looking at Nalmika "Nalmika what's wrong" Nalmika jumps and wipes her eyes slowly hiding the picture "i-it's nothing Himari you should rest more" "i know it's not nothing that picture had you crying and i want to know why" Nalmika looks away from Himari "i-it's f-from my past t-the main reason i-i joined to become a huntress ok" Himari nods and slowly stands up walking over to Nalmika and hugging her "i don't make physical contact at all if i did i would freak out b-but i don't want to see you sad" Nalmika hugs back crying onto Himari's shoulder "w-when i saw you passed out i-it brought memories back i-i did my best n-not to become a monster b-but i passed out doing so" Himari stays like that till Nalmika let's go "t-thanks Himari y-you are the best" Himari smiles and nods a slight blush on her face "you're lucky your a girl otherwise i wouldn't have done that." Ardalos looks over and stays quiet for a minute not wanting to ruin the moment. "Good you two are awake, Caza check Regale then those two, Orna will be up in a little while you took quite a hit." " Don't worry Caza is our medic SHE won't hurt either of you. Orna is taking a nap. Kamikaze go check the area for grimm." The guy in the black cloak leaves while the girl in green checks Regale. "Tsunami you stay in here I will be outside to guard the door and keep watch. If you hear my signal you now there is more of them and if you hear a bark it is the white fang whine equals the savior." Caza nods and the girl in blue stands up while Ardalos walks out. Caza speaks for the first time, " Don't worry Regale is fine just got a cut, Nalmika you might have broken one or two ribs. I can give you something for the pain though. Himari you look perfectly fine, hey tsunami could you get me the herbs and the cup." Tsunami does as told. "Nalmika you are human right?" "Yes I am." "Ok that complicates things but not a problem." Caza starts to smash herbs and cut them and adds a little water from a canteen into the cup and has Nalmika drink it.

 **Chapter 8 Surprise visit from the mystery girl**

Nalmika thanks Caza and walks over to Regale slowly looking at his cut clenching her fist and looking away seconds later feeling a hand on her shoulder Nalmika looks back and sees Himari and soon calms down "i could have prevented this" "no you couldn't have you said you would have become a monster you did the right thing stopping whenever you did" Regale looks over to Nalmika and Himari slowly sitting up groaning Caza move over and tries to lay him down "no miss i can't stay out of battle i could put my team at risk if i do" Nalmika walks over "Regale if you aren't ready for a fight you could get really hurt and possibly killed you need to make sure you are ok to fight before hand" "i'll be fine Nalmika you don't need to worry about me" he stands up and stretches a bit "besides i don't want to become a vegetable from a scratch how is Orna he got thrown a good distance" "well according to Ardalos he is fine i don't know myself so i just went with what he said" Regale looks over to Tsunami who is whispering to Caza who whispers back "they were assigned to this mission to watch over us and be our leaders but my question is who knows this place from our team and how" "it's Orna i figured it out i know Himari wouldn't be able to do it because she would be around a lot of guys and well you you're her brother i know you wouldn't do something like that putting your sister at risk and well i know i wasn't in it at any time" Regale nods and looks over to Orna who is sitting up "sup leader" Orna quickly looks around seeing everyone looking at him "umm what did i miss" "nothing really everyone kind of is just getting back up from that skirmish we had earlier" "oh ya that" Orna sighs "i might as well tell you everything i know because i was the one Ozpin was talking about" everyone gets a little closer to listen "yes i was in the white fang but i never dressed like this and i never used this weapon either i was a swordsman with a green cloak that always hid my face and my mask"and under that i had a copper colored iron armor actually i still have the outfit and i had a partner when i was working we sometimes worked together" Orna explains everything he knows about Nrawl then the rest of his team looks at each other then back at him all speaking at once "why didn't you tell us sooner" Orna looks at them before speaking "i have reasons okay" Ardalos walks back through the door with Kamikaze"well it looks like everyone is up" Ardalos says quickly "and i'm guessing they know Orna" he nods in response "well that is good now no one is out of what anyone knows" Himari and team CANS look to the door leaving everyone else confused "someone is here" Himari says before the girl who saved them walks through the door her hands on her revolvers having Orna literally jump away from the door landing on the floor next to Regale,

Himari growls and puts her hand on her dagger "NO! Himari don't do it she will kill you before you get close" Orna says everyone draw their weapons except for Orna and Regale who's weapons aren't close Nrawl tosses a note to Himari who catches it and reads it "no i don't care if you are here to be a friend or not you need to leave NOW!" everyone seems to look at Himari for a quick second then looking back to where the girl was standing Orna seeing her right in front of him making him jump again but not in a great amount Regale goes to kick her his foot being blocked by a barrel of a revolver on the bottom of it he sees a large blade that seems to have been molded with the barrel his leg soon getting pushed after she looks at him turning around and holding the gun right to Nalmika's neck who was about to strike "h-how did you" The girl only smirks and kicks her away now holstering her revolver and looking around as Orna talks "she is mute so she can't talk remember" the girl smiles as she pushes up her hat to show her mask which seems to be custom made looking around at everyone as if questioning what they will do next Himari and Nalmika look to Orna who only shakes his head they soon sheath their weapons and the girl smiles then looks to team CANS tilting her head Himari and Nalmika move in front of them "let's see what she wants to do first before we attack her" Nalmika says "and what if she attacks us first" Ardalos argues "then we wipe her off Remnant" they all look back to the mystery girl as she pulls out a notebook and pencil writing then throwing the paper over to Regale who reads it "well Orna wasn't lying about her name she just said she is Nrawl" he looks over to her and she nods "she also wrote that she isn't here to hurt any of us" he throws the note over to Ardalos who reads it and nods "well if you aren't here to hurt us why are you here" she quickly turns and looks at Orna who backs up still on the ground "he isn't going back to the whitefang missy" Ardalos quickly says soon seeing her shoulders make a motion as if she was sighing and she writes again throwing the paper to Regale "she said that isn't why she is here either" they all look back to her as she gets closer to Orna who is looking at her with a straight face obvious fear or worry in his eyes Nrawl makes a quick motion…

 **Chapter 9 Confusion and the Promise**

Nrawl hears a big sniff and Ardalos staggers backwards away from Nrawl "you were there with Orna how could I have been so stupid, how could I have doubted you Kamikaze. I truly am an omega." Orna sees Ardalos drop to his knees and go quiet. Black nods and stares at Nrawl and the other two also stare at her and Orna. Nrawl stops in her movement having just grabbed Orna's shirt as she looks back and slowly letting him go as she stands up and tips her hat slowly smiling and putting her free hand on her hip as she leans to that side Orna moving to the wall his breath fast she tilts her head as if she asking if she can finish what she was going to do not seeing any rejections she walks back over to Orna and grabs his shirt again pulling him into a kiss then letting him go breaking the kiss soon after now seeing Orna's face red and eyes wide stumbling for words Nrawl smiles and runs out of the door soon after Orna looks over to his team members to see them in a state of shock as well "s-so that was a friend Orna" Nalmika questions "well not friends but teammates i never knew she i didn't know" Regale shakes his head "well looks like you got an admirer Orna" "i-i know dude ok she kind of just kissed me" "ok ok dude calm down just trying to have some fun and break the tension" Orna looks over to Ardalos "ok i don't know what happens but there are a few things i need to ask and say one i have no idea what happened two i need you to promise that if you see us going on a mission you will join in on it" Ardalos looks to his team "well your better than some of the groups we worked with and definitely the most interesting so i think we can promise that but don't blame us if we can't" "i understand if you can't as will the rest of my team but i think we should head back to our respective 'HQs' for certain reasons" "understood but that's going to be a little hard because we have two days until we get picked up." "well maybe you can ride in the airship that picks us up i'm sure we can make a stop to drop you guys off" "you can't find out where our hq is or you will get kicked from beacon trust me so we will go with you and drop us right outside of vale." ok i think that is understandable and reasonable" Orna smiles and holds out his hand for a shake and Ardalos shakes it. "it has been a pleasure working with you and your team." "Same here and I will see if we will be allowed to join the school as students not as black ops." Then the back of the airship opens and we enter it on our way to Vale. In the meantime team CANS falls asleep and Orna stays near the front of the ship away from his team "what is with him" Himari says quietly "i think he is trying to think of what happened back there with that girl" Regale says "it's best to just leave him alone" he sighs out "he looks like i used to when i am not in a comfortable situation just staying away from everything" Himari looks at him almost sympathetically "don't worry Himari he will be fine he is our leader after all" Nalmika says laughing slightly they soon see him sit against the wall sighing "i may be wrong but i hope i'm not" Orna Himari and Nalmika talk together looking over to their leader every so often Himari keeping an eye on him at all times eventually seeing them land outside of Vale Regale goes over and wakes up Ardalos who then wakes the rest of his team seeing Orna away from his team before walking of the ship with his team and watching it take off to Beacon "he is thinking about something good or bad i have yet to find out but we need to keep on watch" he turns and starts walking away with his team Nalmika and Himari look at each other then over to Regale who is walking over to Orna soon sitting next to him "you ok man we all are worried about you isolating yourself" "i'm fine Regale i'm just thinking over what happened and what happened in my past" "we all have something in our past we don't want to talk about Himari's the most noticeable then Nalmika's than yours and mine after that" "i doubt what you have to hide isn't as bad as some of ours since you have yet to show any" "no i have just hid it for so long i have gotten good at hiding it so others can't find out what it is" Orna nods looking out of the window "why don't you go back and talk with the girls i still need to think" Regale sighs "yes sir" he says before standing up and walking over to the girls who have been observing them "no luck" Regale says "i know i could hear you" Himari smiles slightly and flicks one of her ears "of course you can most faunus would be able to"

~time skip~

Orna joggs to Ozpin's office letting his team get some food Orna gets to Ozpin's office and the door is already open "Professor?" "come in Orna" Orna enters and sits in a seat "so how did the mission go" "it went good sir i also request that if we go on a mission that we get to go with team CANS." There is a woosh by the window and Ardalos enters sees Orna and turns to leave. Orna says " So where do they sleep?" "That is none of your concern Orna." "Sorry sir but they saved our lives which makes it our concern." "Understood, So you have an idea of where they should sleep." "Yes, sir I do. Though that is what he came to talk to you about I believe. So I will let you talk to him and if it is not about that then you could talk to me again." " Ardalos you can come back now" Ozpin whispers. "Thank you sir and I would like to ask permission to join with my team at beacon and start learning like all the others." " I will see what I can do but you need at least one or two recommendations to join." "I understand and I believe you have four recommendations standing outside your door for all of us." "Come in team HONR" "So you are recommending these nomads join Beacon." "Yes sir we were about to talk to you about that." all of team HONR says that unanimously. "Well I guess that means you are welcome but you must wear the school uniform and are not allowed to wear your cloaks to cover your faces." "Understood sir." "now if you don't mind Ozpin sir i need to go back to my dorm" Ozpin nods and Orna quickly leaves Regale looks over to Ardalos "you know something is going on with him to don't you" "Yes I do and I can understand why she bothered me at first to and made me feel like an omega." "well we will let you go get your team and find your dorm see you all tomorrow" the rest of team HONR splits off from Ardalos to go back to their dorm

 **Chapter 10: First Day of School and the Mistake**

Team HONR gets back to their dorm to see Orna sleeping already "big boss man did have a lot happen to him" Regale says as he walks to his bed "we all did" Nalmika says as she flops down on her bed bouncing once Himari walks over to her bed and slowly lays down "though we keep learning about each other more and more"

~time skip~

Orna wakes up and looks around at his team members them still being asleep he goes under his bed and pulls out a box (more like the size of a luggage bag) he slowly opens it as he takes his shirt and cloak off he takes out armor pads and puts them on his chest and arms pulling out a sheath and a short sword attaching the sheath to a belt then pulling out a green hooded cloak which he puts on and looks at his weapon laying against his bed and his other shirt and cloak laying on the bed before he jumps out the window Himari wakes up rubbing her eyes standing up slowly and leaving the room to make coffee not noticing Orna's mess or him missing she comes back and places the coffee down on the window seal "Orna should wake up any second now" she looks over to her bed not seeing him instead seeing his cloak shirt and weapon laying there she looks down to see the box laying on the ground Himari quickly move and shakes Nalmika "Nalmika wake up" Nalmika snaps up making Himari jump back squeaking "what Himari" Himari points over to Orna's bed having Nalmika look "well shit" Nalmika walks over to Regale and slaps him having him wake holding his face "What was that for" "i didn't feel like being nice and Orna is missing so ya do you know where he could have gone" Regale shakes his head "no no i don't " he sits up taking a coffee cup and taking a sip Nalmika soon doing the same moving back to her bed "maybe he wanted to eat sooner" Himari says "without a shirt or his cloak that would be nice to see" Nalmika laughs out "well what else could he have done" Himari mumbles "well there are two things" Regale says earning looks from both Himari and Nalmika "he could have gone to see our previous team members forgetting his shirt or he could have gone to see that Nrawl girl not explaining why his weapon and shirt are still here though but i think we should check up on team CANS just to make sure" they walk out after finishing their coffee hearing a sound like an explosion they look at each other "should we be-" Regale is interrupted by a girl with a giant hammer hitting him knocking both of them to the ground "NORA!" "Sorry Ren" the girl calls out standing up and laughing Regale sees a guy in a green shirt and pants with black hair one strip highlighted pink "i'm sorry about her she is kind of well i don't know how to explain it i'm Ren and this is Nora we are part of team JNPR" Regale nods and stands strait "i'm Regale and the two behind me are Himari and Nalmika we are part of team HONR and our leader is missing as of the moment so we are trying to find him" "well i hope you three do good" Ren looks around not seeing Nora "NORA!" he starts running the way he came from "well that was extremely random" they continue on their way to find team CANS' room eventually finding it and knocking on the door Ardalos opening the door "what are you three doing here so early" Regale sighs "well Orna is missing and we thought he would be here with you but now i have a bad feeling" "Oh crap was his shirt left and his weapon and there was a empty open box to right." "the box was like right next to his bed but other than that ya don't tell me he" "He got his old gear on and went after her" "should we go after him like right now?" "Yea before he gets farther than you can catch him" he nods and starts to run back to his room to grab something "Himari Nalmika meet me at the airship Ardalos if you want to come you can" "we will go just not right now" Ardalos calls out to Regale, Himari and Nalmika walk to the airship and wait for Regale seeing him with Orna's stuff Orna's shoulder guard on opposite of his and he puts Orna's shirt in a satchel bag "well if we are searching for him i thought he might want his stuff back when we find him and bring him back so in the meantime i thought we could wear something of his till we find him i put the shoulder pad on so it's easier to carry i'll take the last item "can i use his cloak" Himari says quietly Regale nods and hands it to her "i only use one hand with my Katana so i'll use his shoulder pad" Nalmika says Regale takes it off his shoulder throwing it to her and holds the pole axe in his hand "looks like i have a melee weapon now" he puts the sheath for it on and sheaths it as he walks onto the airship and sits down it is silence for the entire trip everyone thinking of what to say to him when they find him

(pov switch to Orna first person)

i run through the town my hand on my short sword and my hood up as i think 'i know she is watching me she always is' i soon enter the white fang territory dart my eyes from every place i could get attacked soon running to the top of a building and waiting as i continue to look around my eyes eventually falling onto the mystery girl who saved us "Nrawl" i say hesitantly soon earning a nod from her as she looks up at me allowing me to see her mask "is what you did yesterday why you never got with anyone else" she soon nods again and i adjust my shoulders "i left early this morning to meet you i know you would show i know you look through my eyes" she smiles walking closer pulling out a notebook and writing `and you know i love you and i know you love me i knew you would try to visit me as soon as possible though i didn't think you'd put on your old outfit` "well i wanted it to be like old times" he looks at her waiting for her to write but seeing her move her hand to her mask slowly removing it "N-Nrawl you, you never take that off" Nrawl places her mask down slowly `it's not fair that i have seen your face and you haven't seen mine` Orna finishes reading and looks back up to her only to be met with a kiss and arms around his neck having him fall backwards Nrawl following with him not breaking the kiss when they hit the ground Nrawl breaks the kiss and looks around before writing `i have to go stay if you want to be with me leave if you don't ` she leaves the paper with him as she runs away picking up her mask and putting it on quickly disappearing, Orna stands up and starts to look around again soon seeing white fang members with swords axes and some using only their claws "oh so you do know i'm here well let's go at it then" one of the faunus with a sword swing downward connecting with Orna's shortsword which is in place not moving from the connection soon getting a kick to the chest and sliding near the edge of the building i hold my sword tightly in my hand as i look at all of them one swordsman and one axeman i block the ax with my sword and the sword with my arm armor plate throwing off the axman spinning and kicking the swordsman in the head with the back of my boot i look to the rest before charging at them sliding as i see a swordsman swing i quickly bend back as i do to dodge the blade kicking up and placing my feet on him pushing off and throwing him into another faunus "you won't win this i am the green soldate do you not recognize me" he has more lunge at him he dodges and connects his knee with their chest having them curl up in pain the faunus just kept coming and i was beginning to be overrun but continued to fight as they came at me trying to hold them back. Out of nowhere there was shots laced with fire dust that began hitting near the faunus fighters which was scaring them because they couldn't see where they were coming from. i smiled and waited till the twelve shots hit the ground and ran towards more faunus pushing them into each other spinning and kicking the sides of their heads to knock them out i soon look to beacon seeing a airship looking back at the faunus that are slowly getting up i rush over to one and help him stand "you are going to act like i'm part of the group still i'm going to rejoin for reasons and if i'm forced to leave i'm coming after you first" the faunus nods and i help him stand walking over to others helping them stand explaining the same thing to them to as i see the airship get closer opening the back door seeing three figures jump out i do a motion knowing Nrawl is watching me "ok everyone who is awake get over to me and stand behind me this group isn't one to mess with" they walk behind me soon seeing Nrawl drop down from a building next to me "we need to keep my identity a secret one of the faunus throw me a mask from one of the knocked out whitefang members and i put it on sheathing my sword knowing they saw the group here "drop to the streets" i say deepening my voice to stay hidden i drop down Nrawl next to me and the ones who are awake standing behind me and her, Nrawl slightly behind me i soon see an arrow flying tward me and i put my arm up the arrow impacting with the armor and falling to the ground then i see them running closer weapons at the ready then i notice Himari had my cloak Regale has my ax and Nalmika i notice has my shoulder pad armor i take a step back in fear but acting like i'm ready for a fight not letting them know it's me

(back to third person POV around the three of HONR)

Regale soon fires another shot which again is blocked by the white fang leader in the green cloak Himari looks and sees Nrawl "he isn't working alone a leader and co leader" they all stop and Nrawl stands next to the mystery guy the white fang members behind them have their weapons in hand and Himari charges forward Nalmika after and Regale following putting his bow in his arm armor and pulling out Orna's ax the members behind the two leaders soon charge to meet them and they battle blocks coming from Himari and Regale and strikes from Himari and Nalmika they eventually kill or knock out the group and turn to focus on the two leaders who are standing in their path Regale puts the base of the staff on the ground "so you going to move or just stand there and get taken out" the main leader stands still his hand on his sword's hilt Regale charges spinning and swinging the axe down the sword soon connecting with the staff of the ax stopping its movement "how did yo-" he gets cut off by getting kicked back to where he was Nalmika looks at Orna who is now back with them she charges and throws her sheath in front of her disappearing and reappearing behind the guy in the green cloak swinging her katana it stopping when it connects not going through the cloth and hitting against metal "no way" she looks up to get an elbow to the side of her head and falling to the ground he turns back to the only one standing there and Nrawl tilts her head as she looks at Himari, Himari looks back and forth between the two stopping on the man in the green cloak…

 **Chapter 11 Why did you do it...why**

Himari looks at her team members Regale is slowly getting up and Nalmika is knocked out behind the man in the green cloak she readies herself and charges one of her daggers changing into a shield she swings with her dagger and is blocked it being the same results as Regale when he struck she soon is staggered and she blocks a strike from his foot she moves back to Orna who is now standing "the green soldat the soldier who is near immortal in combat" Himari says "i have only heard about you and now i know your real" Regale looks over to the man in the green cloak before pulling out his Bow and pulling back an arrow and firing the soldat quickly blocks the arrow with his arm "we can't just leave Nalmika here and we are in no condition to fight without our two the soldat looks over to Nrawl and she nods pulling out a orb with a light tan dust in it she drops it and shoots it sand appearing and acting as a sand storm when it stops after a long time the two leaders and Nalmika are gone "seriously now we have to wait for team Canus before we can move on we can't even fight them by ourselves" Himari looks at Regale slowly molding her shield back to her dagger and she sighs and grips the cloak tightly "h-how are we supposed to f-find Orna then" "i don't know but we will he couldn't have gone far" Regale walks over to a building "we'll set up here and wait for the other team to get here" he pulls out his scroll and walks inside with Himari behind him they both set up in opposite sides of the room soon after both of them fall asleep

~focus switch to team CANS~

Ardalos walks in to see a man about 5'4" and speaks "Hey how is it going" "Good and you" "Good as well skip the formalities we need to talk." "Where is the Green Soldate and Nrawl." "I don't know they both deserted" "Well now their back" "NO they aren't or they haven't sent any communications because I am the chief communications officer and you know that." "You are right, any messages of a group knocked out or under attack." "No why?" " Because he is back and you know how him and Nrawl are near undestroyable." There is a buzz from Ardalos right gauntlet and the communications officer pulls out a macuahuitl or a club sword. "It's alright man it is just a scroll message." "Ok" "well I got your answer my friends just got attacked by him nearby" "Really" "Yea and he had white fang helping him let your bosses know." "Understood" "Let's go" "They need our help and Nalmika is missing." They all run and break through the manhole above them." They see Regale stand and prepare to attack them as they come out. "It's alright it's us." "Oh what took you so long." "None of your business but I have news Orna attacked you and knocked you guys down." "Really who is he" "The green soldate or the green cloaked guy you fought." "No he wouldn't fight us and how is he good." "He is the best for Torchwick him and Nrawl were the best near undefeatable." "Yeah no doubt he could block my arrows without thinking of it." Regale spouts out "and you have seen the speed at which my arrows fly and the accuracy of the shots" "yep I know as well he won't attack me if he is working with torchwick but I don't think it wouldn't happen" "do we know w-why h-he would do this" Himari says in a whisper "Nrawl most likely" Regale and Ardalos say at the same time the look at each other "great minds think alike" Regale says and Ardalos nods "now the question is where are they at" Regale says "well probably going to a whitefang hideout" "no Orna is too smart to do that he will find a place to call HQ and that is where he will keep Nalmika" "well we need to get back to beacon for our first day of school we can tell Ozpin of what happened and he can send out a more experienced team to look we are in no way ready or prepared for this" Ardalos motions to the door "come on you should rest up" Regale looks to his sister before they both stand up "we will go but we aren't staying away from this search whether or not they find them" all of CANS and the rest of HONR start walking back to the ship

(First person POV of Nalmika)

i wake up and look around slowly and try to stretch feeling resistance not letting my arms move i try to move my legs feeling the same resistance i look down to my legs to see my legs tied up i start to freak out looking around the room quickly not knowing where i am i see a door open and i see the Green Soldate and i try to move away from him quickly "n-no s-stay away" he walks closer and stops right in front of me pulling out his sword smiling "you remember me and this don't you" i look at him i know my eyes are wide and i try to stay calm "o-of course i-i do r-remember y-you e-every n-night the same nightmare a-always the same g-guy and always t-the same blade" "oh but there is something i know of that you don't i know where your missing team member is" he smiles and puts the blade next to my arm i try to remain calm looking away "if you're going to h-hurt me i'm y-you b-better j-just get it over with" he quickly pulls the blade down once and i wince in pain feeling the blood flow out of the cut and i look over to him "i won't hurt you more than once a day" he pulls out his scroll and sends out a call "ya i need to talk to Roman or someone in charge" he waits for a few seconds "the Green Soldate now put me through before i find you and cut you apart" He walks out still on the call i try to get out of the ropes feeling they are touching the palms of my hand "Regale Himari please f-find me fast" i start to cry trying to stop when i hear the door open again i look up through the tears and see Nrawl walking closer with her notebook and i try shaking the tears away it only working partially "w-what do you w-want" she sits next to me writing allowing me to see as she writes" `i just came to talk for now the thing is i never knew he did that to you the torture if i would have known i wouldn't have let him come in i'm not like that not one to potentially kill someone` "s-so why don't y-you stop him" `i'm not strong enough nor will he let me stop him` "w-why are you n-nice to me n-now" `because you can't steal my love from me` i look at her confused as i let it process through my mind quickly "n-no t-that's n-not" `it is though the Green Soldate is your missing team mate` i freeze in place looking at her she stands up and walks out of the room someone coming in soon after "well Roman sir all i wanted to do was to tell you i was back do not make me leave again i will hurt you if you force me to do anything i have my own problems to worry about" i look at him the look of shock on my face and i start to shake my head "n-no y-you aren't h-him y-you aren't-that monster O-Orna p-please" he looks at me after closing his scroll "i have no idea what you are talking about" "O-Orna please l-let m-me go l-let's go b-back to beacon" "you young lady should stop talking right now before i hurt you more" i look at him tears falling down my face again "WHY...WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR TEAM!" "i left them because i have known the ways of the white fang longer i know how to use my sword not that axe with this outfit i wouldn't be able to go to Beacon i won't be able to bring my girlfriend there either so i joined the white fang again" he put the blade against my stomach and cut slowly "AHH!" i scream out in pain "t-the O-Orna i know W-wouldn't d-do this e-even y-your girlfriend d-doesn't like this h-happening" Orna steps back and slowly Removes his hood allowing me to see his mask slowly taking that off as well "w-we can h-help you two get in any w-way you want" "no you can't" "yes we can we can even have CANS help us we will get you in if you want" he puts his mask back on after hearing me say that and he puts up his hood as he walks out i lay on the ground my bleeding slowing itself down thanks to my aura which i shut down when he cut me allowing it to stay full i pass out after a while

(POV to third person back at Beacon)

everyone runs off of the ship and to Ozpin's office Ardalos right behind Regale Himari after him and the rest of Ardalos' team behind her when they get there Ozpin looks at Regale and Himari "where is Nalmika" "well she umm she has been taken" "w-we found a g-group of white fang and engaged them t-the leaders fought back and disappeared t-taking Nalmika w-with them" "Very well we need to get them back." "No he is on to something he has been in before we only have to find nalmika and get her only." "so he has rejoined?" Ozpin looks to Ardalos "Most likely if he does he won't come back and if he does you will add another student with him but she is mute." "is this female with the white fang as well" "Not the last I knew but they will be trying to take them down." "well you all can rest up till two days in the meantime i'm going to be sending Teams RWBY and JNPR to look for them i will inform them of the situation at hand" "This would be good but warn them not to fight the green soldate or Nrawl. If they do they will be captured. I must go visit my father I have a plan that might end terribly."

(Third person POV switch to team CANS)

Ardalos and his team leave. An airship takes off and heads towards the deserts east of the city. Tsunami turns to Ardalos and speaks. "You know your father is mad at you." "Yea I know and that is one fault but he will understand eventually trust me." He goes to the cockpit and there is a loss of pressure and a parachute lands on the ground. "Prepare for landing" heard over the speakers and the plane lands. We all run out of the airship and it blows up behind us. "Let's go talk to my father." They run and the scene ends. "Hello father" "Hello son what are you doing here." "Getting your permission to take my teammates and join the white fang." "You must be insane" "you're right I am and it could end in the downfall of our enemy a severe blow to it or end terribly." "Maybe not so crazy. I am not saying no now leave." "Thank you." Ardalos says as he is running out of the room. "Let's go" He says as he continues to run his team follows him. "We get out 100 clicks from the place and call Adam Taurus. If he doesn't pick up then we call Torchwick and we join the White Fang as a sign of trust between our clan and them. Destroy your scrolls afterwards so they can't find out we are with beacon. Then we must trust Orna and Nrawl." Ardalos pulls out his scroll and calls Taurus who doesn't respond so he calls Torchwick who responds and asks why I am calling. "Nice to hear your doubts." "I am in the desert by the cactus near where I met your green soldate." Ardalos hangs up and smashes the scroll as do the rest. A half hour later an airship lands in from which Roman Torchwick comes out of. "well well well you finally decided to join us." "Yep we realised how stupid it would be considering the reputation for the green soldate and his partner." "Great now we have a powerful group of faunus that are good at just about everything. now i just have to wait for Adam to come back with confirmation from the mission" 'So that's why he didn't answer' Ardalos thought. "now why don't i get you four masks and uniforms unless you want to use your previous uniforms you're still wearing the masks though" "We will use the current and I have my mask so three." "oh ya well let's go back to base and get them for you" Roman walks back onto the airship motioning for you to follow "Understood sir." We all jog slowly over. Roman smiles putting a cigar in his mouth and pulling out his lighter and lighting it. "Can you not smoke that around us it stinks." he takes one puff letting it fall to the ground and he snuffs it out with his cane exhaling the smoke "forgot faunus have a heightened sense of smell "And I would like my team to remain heightened or you will lose your best tracker." "i understand i'll be cautious when smoking around you four" "Thank you boss. OR should I say coboss." "eh just call me boss there may be someone higher than me in this but you still report to me" "That and Adam Taurus is also our boss." "ya he reports to me to though we are on the same field of authority" "SORRY BOSS!" Roman shakes his head and walks to the front of the airship"So what do you think his mission is guys." "No clue maybe take out the green soldat and his partner." Roman comes back "we are landing soon you follow me and i'll show you everything"

 **Chapter 12 Dual infiltration**

They all got off the aircraft at the biggest fang base which is extremely large 90 clicks^2 to be exact. they follow Roman into the base looking around as they see more and more of the building "so what are we fully expected to do here Mr. Torchwick" "well Ardalos right at the moment we are just stealing dust the more we steal the better that is all you will need to know" he walks to where the airships are "if you are deployed on a mission this is where you will go for a airship" Ardalos nods and continues to follow him as his team is behind him "and where is your office exactly" "that you can ask another faunus when you need me but i am going to show you where you will get your food at" Roman turns around walking away from the airships past Ardalos and his team they soon follow behind him still examining the building as they walk "you wouldn't happen to have a map of this place would you" "no no i don't but trust me i wish i did some times" "you might want to get someone started on that if you ask me that way you don't have to show recruits the entire place and waist time" "hmm that's a good idea i'll get someone on it" Roman stops "go a few more feet and you will find the place to eat i have to go to my office now so you four just look around and get familiarized" Roman turns around and starts to walk off once he is out of sight Ardalos looks at his team. "Well let's go eat I am starving." They all go to eat. they soon hear white fang members shouting and seeing some run to the front entrance they finish up and run over to the commotion to see Adam leaning against the wall blood coming from his side and arms Roman soon pushes through the group "Adam what happened to you" "the green soldate he is still as s-strong as he was maybe s-stronger" Roman growls and looks over to Ardalos "you have a healer right" "yes we do though she might not have enough stuff to patch up all his wounds" Adam looks over to Ardalos "just patch up my side i will be f-fine" Ardalos looks to Caza who nods and walks over sitting Adam down working on his side Ardalos pulls Roman to the side "so what was his mission Roman" Roman sighs pulls out a cigar putting it in his mouth not lighting it "his mission was to eliminate the old whitefang members the Green Soldate and the White deadeye they abandoned us and we don't take to good to that so i sent my best soldier after them and it seems like they still are as strong as they were" Ardalos nods letting it process "so why would he let Adam live if Adam tried to kill him" Roman thinks then runs out "EVERYONE GET READY FOR AN INFILTRATION" the faunus start running every which way receiving weapons and ammunition they all spread out behind crates boxes and everything team Canus moving to the center of the room Caza following with as two faunus carry Adam away and everything seems to go silent some whispering going on between faunus near each other which ceases as the front door opens both the soldate and the deadeye walking into the room having their faces hidden everyone knowing they can still see in front of them and they stay cautious Roman soon moving into the center of the room in front of team Canus "What are you two doing here do you have a death wish" "no we don't we have a hit list and i do have to thank you for your associate leading us here he did try losing us but we have our ways of knowing where to go or not" a whitefang soldier moves from his cover aiming his rifle within seconds he is getting a bullet to the knee and falling to the ground Roman seeing the deadeye with her revolver in hand still having not looked up she flicks out the cylinder and pulls out the empty shell putting in a fire round before moving the cylinder back into the weapon and holstering it again and the soldate laughs "don't your men know it's best not to try and fight against us we nearly killed your best guy we caught a member of beacon and well it seems the only real trouble we could have is with those four" he points at Ardalos and his team who ready their weapons still looking at the two standing in front of them "so Soldate what made you want to kill me" "i have my reasons Roman although if i know correctly you have a little mole in your base i think it would be wise to put it out of it's misery now that is once you're healed" the Soldate starts walking forward closer to Roman and Ardalos' team Ardalos pulls out his staff pushing Roman back and swinging down at the approaching soldier who pulls out his short sword and blocks the strike holding his arm and sword strong as he continues to advance "not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya" Ardalos backs away and has it change to a sword which he quickly swings at the knowing soldier who again blocks the attack easily who now kicks up kicking the sword out of his hand pushing him out of the way now grabbing Roman by his overcoat looking into his eyes "have fun getting this suit clean" he stabs through Roman's coat into his side before turning around and sheathing his sword seeing Ardalos has his weapon again Orna smiles and walks out Nrawl following right behind him once their out of sight Ardalos runs to Roman to check on his wound Caza following right behind. "Roman are you alright come on let's get you out of here before they think much less of you." Ardalos whispers. Roman only nods in response starting to push himself off the ground "let's do that now" Ardalos and Caza help Roman up and take him to his office with instructions on how to get there "Kamakazi can you go get some more stuff for Caza" Ardalos asks and Kamakazi nods exiting the room and Caza starts to look at the wound "s-so Ardalos why don't t-the rest of your team talk out l-loud" Roman stutters while talking from pain "I am in charge so I am their voice that is how we have seen it but doesn't always happen like that and I am planning on changing it." "that is weird i hope you k-know" "Yeah my father's rule, I think it is stupid but they won't change it unless I force them to." "well you should get on that it's creepy just having them not talk other than that get tracking that Soldate understood" Ardalos nods seeing Kamikaze enter the room giving Caza a bag "Caza you stay here and take care of his wound" she nods and starts mixing herbs as everyone else leaves the warehouse soon running eventually catching up to the two the Nrawl turning around and looking up and looking into each of their eyes and smirking as she stops and the soldate continuing having the three of Canus stop and watch her as she takes out her revolvers emptying the cylinders putting the ammo away and holstering them quickly "ok so that will make fighting her easier" they start to advance slowly Ardalos seeing her eyes change to the same color as his before she looks down a smirk on her face she moves into a stance listening to them approach…

 **Chapter 13 that's that…back to beacon**

The three are soon apart and all looking to Nrawl then each other Ardalos having lost sight of the Soldate by now he turns his focus to his team and the girl in the middle of them. They all prepare to fight with new weapons while the girl in the middle stands still waiting for them to make a move. Ardalos thinks man do I wish it was my younger brother doing this instead of me. Then Kamikaze also known as Salama Wang attacks using his sword which Nrawl dodges quickly and easily while she jumps back out of range which is when nami starts to use her bow to shoot at Nrawl. Then Ardalos goes in from behind to capture her but Nami Wave or Tsunami sees Nrawl's eyes turn cobalt blue just like his. She then dodges and captures him in which Nami quits shooting and Ardalos realizes that Nrawl can use their sight against them. Then he breaks out and covers his eyes so he can't see and relies on his smell to do the trick Nrawl's eyes change again and she pauses soon getting hit by Kamikaze who had rushed to attack again having Nrawl fall to the ground clutching her side which is cut Tsunami runs over and takes Nrawl's weapons and ammo as Kamikazi starts to tie her arms and legs up Ardalos smile "Nrawl's semblance has something to do with seeing through others eyes" they soon see Caza running to them and Ardalos smiles "little late how about you treat her wounds to sorry we are working you so much we will get her in a building first hey guys first of all we must not let roman kill her she can't die ." Ardalos tells his team quietly. Nrawl moves around slightly wincing in pain as she does eventually looking to her scroll then Ardalos. "Let her type." Kamikazi nods and unties her hands letting her grab her scroll and quickly type 'don't take us to Roman we want to be captured though we didn't want to make it seem that way so i didn't use my revolvers thankfully your leader learned my semblance quick' she sets down the scroll and puts her hands behind her back again. "Take her to our hideout." Salama nods then thinks and says "But sir that is to close to our village and she is human." "Yeah and my brother will fashion the perfect cage to keep her inside it." Nrawl looks to Salama confused to hear him speak. "they can all speak just they normally don't that might change later maybe." Salama soon picks Nrawl up along with her weapons walking away Ardalos sees Nrawl smiling before she is taken out of sight. "We need to finish this op and get out of here soon because we need to start school considering school already started." "I understand, sir." "Good and we may have left with only five people and we will go back with six as planned but hopefully more, Calico." "Ok, now let's get a move on." "Give her a little oneirogen to knock her out and we need to transport her farther away from the base," Calico leaves while pulling out a bottle of pills. "Oh, don't force it down her throat make sure it goes willingly or else; Hey, Nami you're with me." Ardalos thinking 'Oh gosh I sure hope this doesn't come down to what Ozpin wanted me to doubt the wolfsbane will be enough to kill.' Ardalos walks out with Nami and starts to look for the soldate who they soon find is in an alleyway facing them "well Ardalos looks like you have captured my partner i'm guessing you aren't here to be friends" Orna says from under the hood "actually no now if only roman got all his little spies to go away I could bring you in but he doesn't trust me." Ardalos pulls out his scroll and calls roman. "Hey Roman why do you have all your little followers stalking me you know it won't end well cause I may work for you but I am no promise breaker I told you we would take these two out of the picture but they have one of my people and I plan on getting her out before taking these two out. So get these grunts off me and quit cramping my style." Ardalos hangs u,p and the white fang grunts leave. "Now you and me can talk freely so where is she." "who do you mean exactly you obviously don't mean my team's missing member right?" "Which team?" "My beacon team team HONR i'm guessing you're looking for miss Nalmika if i'm correct" "Yeah they are worried about both of you that's why my team is here." Orna pulls out his scroll and sends you an address "that is where she is located" Ardalos pulls his scroll out sees the address then sends coordinates back "That is where your other team member is she is being taken care of and is probably out cold for another hour or so. Next it's time to take the white fang down but for now we should all get back to Beacon that includes the mute cowgirl." "you mean my girlfriend right and no i'm not going at least not without a fight i still am known as the Soldate" he draws his sword and holds the sword next to his leg "so what will you do?" "Leave, it is time for me to head back to beacon and same for the three of you as well especially 'cause I wouldn't want to miss my first day of school. Are you going to go or are you now addicted to this side of the war. The third party." ardalos and nami walk away. And as they walk Orna moves his arm which he i holding the sword with and throws it as hard as he can it moving strait between Ardalos' legs and into a wall "i expected a fight not a big one just a fight i missed the fight between people" "Well it is hard to fight without a weapon when all you do is fight with a weapon because you don't know how to fight without one." Ardalos says as he turns around. "i never was good with hand to hand combat it never worked with my semblance" Orna starts to walk closer to Ardalos "let me get my sword and i'll go grab Nalmika you get Nrawl send me coordinates to an air ship "Ok and I prefer you don't wonder my semblance because I prefer no one knows I have activated my semblance and here are the coordinates go in at night it is in the white fang base and has all their plans in it." as Ardalos puts his scroll back into its case in his bracer." Nami begins to follow they don't even look at each other but split ways once they get out of the alley confusing Orna how they understood each other. Orna looks around before running and grabbing his shortsword then back to where Nalmika is when he see's her he puts his hood down and pulls out his sword knowing what she is thinking he can see the fear in her eyes he shoves the sword into the ground "what has happened here you will not tell anyone i don't know what i was thinking i just wanted to be my old self again i'm sorry" Nalmika seems to be hesitant but when Orna moves away from his sword she moves to it and cuts herself free feeling her wrists looking at the cut marks Orna left "i won't tell anyone anything as long as you never do this to me or anyone again unless it's a bad guy of course" "i won't now come on we have a rendezvous to be at to take us to beacon" Orna holds out his hand to Nalmika and she takes it being pulled to her feet miss stepping a few times as Orna pulls his sword from the ground and sheaths it "hey Orna" "if you want me to carry you i will because i did kind of injure you" "only for a little if that's ok" Orna walks over and picks her up resting her stomach on his shoulder and walks out of the building and towards the rendezvous point soon arriving Orna checks for the ship seeing it not there "i guess we wait for Ardalos and the rest also try to mask the scent of your blood i don't want them to know what happened" Nalmika nods slightly and closes her eyes son creating a thin barrier of shadow fog from her skin "Nalmika what exactly are you" "hu what i don't understand what you're asking" Orna looks around "you don't seem like a human or a faunas it has been eating at me to ask you but i never had the time" "oh well i am human i just" Nalmika sighs "i did something and i was stuck somewhere to long and it changed some of my genetic coding i guess because before i couldn't do all the stuff i c-" Orna puts his hand up "i don't mean that back when there were the huge Beowolves i could tell there was something that you were hiding something you could have released but didn't" Nalmika looks away "i don't want to talk about this Orna" the two remain silent till Ardalos and his team show up Nrawl following behind Ardalos "so where exactly is this airship at Ardalos" "it's on it's way we got here faster than expected but thankfully they didn't take the cowgirl all the way to where i told them before i messaged" Orna see's the airship and everyone moves as it starts to land everyone gets on and it takes off to beacon

 **Chapter 14 A normal boring day?**

the airship lands and the small group splits up five going to their room and two going to ozpin's office Nalmika enters the room and is soon met with Himari hugging her leaving Nalmika surprised and wide eyed "hey Himari" "are you ok Nalmika are you hurt" "i'm fine really" Nalmika slowly removes Himari from her hug and sits down on her bed "hey there Nalmika i'm guessing your capture wasn't really interesting then?" "hmm? oh well no you could say it was the opposite actually but we have our leader back" "that's a good thing" Nalmika watches as Himari returns to her corner on her bed "have you been there the entire time i was gone" Himari only nods "sometimes i had to literally drag her to class other times she was being extremely stubborn and resisted so other than that where is our leader at" "he currently is trying to see if his girlfriend can stay at the school without any problems" "wait Orna has a girlfriend?" Orna nearly laughs our "yes he does and we have seen her before" Nalmika lays down and closes her eyes "i need to get some rest Orna should be back soon"

/at Ozpin's office

"Ozpin can we come in." "Sure come in." "we will need to talk I got all the information I could from the white fang without getting caught." "Caza dealt with getting info when she knocked torchwick out it was pretty funny actually." "So you found that information what about the info about that beowulf." "You mean the one my brother killed as soon as he could get his hands on it." "We both know that isn't what happened so what actually happened." "I killed it after it scratched me I went into a trance and became a giant wolf and completely destroyed the beast and ate it before it could vaporize." "Interesting." "Yes and now I fight to contain the wolf until I learn how to become the alpha." "So don't get me red eyed angry or if you do run and hide for i can track you down and will and won't be able to stop myself." "I hate it but it is the truth." "So here is the information handing him a second scroll." Do not connect it to your system for I have reason to believe that they be compromised." "Understood." "Now if you will excuse me I am going to empty my rage on something." "Before you leave I would like to ask you what is your semblance." "I am sorry sir but I can't control it but I will show you." " Do you have a grain of dust I could borrow." Ozpin hands him a burn crystal. "No no no not this large a grain of dust is good enough." Ozpin takes the crystal and hands him a grain of dust. Ardalos touches it with his finger and as it disappears a large glowing red energy begins to form in his other hand and it turns into a large red throwing knife. "Which he puts in a small glass container that is unable to be exploded. Then he blinks and as his eyes turn from black to blue the knife explodes in a ball of energy. He drops the box and walks out and Orna walks in "hello headmaster" "hello Orna you're still wearing your white fang outfit why" "well i perform better with this outfit at least the sword i will switch to my other outfit but i will keep the sword along with my current ax" Orna says as Ozpin takes a drink from his mug "that is understandable and acceptable" "and about Nrawl" "she has already been accepted into the school and will be assigned a team" "thank you Ozpin and i'm sorry i went back to that for the time i did" "your fine Orna sometimes we need to visit our past to remind us how good the present is" Orna nods and soon leaves the room jogging back to his dorm standing outside the door for a few seconds before putting his hood back up and entering the room both Himari and Regale jump up and reach for their weapons Regale pulling back an arrow Nalmika jumps in front of Regale "What are you doing Nalmika" "you two need to calm down that is our leader" the two siblings look at each other "WHAT!" they shout directly to Orna who puts his hood down slowly "it's true i am the green soldier you were fighting i was in the white fang a few years before i came to beacon and i was the most renown soldier there i didn't like it so i came here after i changed my looks and my weapon" Regale slowly puts the string back to the way it was putting his arrow away "why dude why would you fight us hell you did a great job but why" "i did it for my girlfriend i understand if you are both mad at me and i understand if Nalmika were to hate me" "Orna your our leader i don't think we are allowed to be mad at you" Himari says quietly "ya man not like we will hate you forever" Regale laughs out as Orna takes off his upper body armor putting on his shirt "where is my cloak and shoulder pad?" "oh we kind of took them with us so if we found you" "ah that's right" he pulls his shoulder guard from the armor he was wearing and soon gets hit in the back with a cloth he grabs it and see's it's his cloak putting it on then the shoulder pad "and my weapon" "next to your bed it fell like three days ago and i didn't feel like picking it up the sheath is with it" Orna looks next to his bed seeing his ax "ok i think i'm good" he picks his ax and sheath up putting them on "where are you going" Nalmika says quickly "i'm going to see my girlfriend for a bit and maybe get some food then i'm going to train" "food and training do sound good" Himari says Regale jumps out the window screaming "FOOD!" "is he ok" Nalmika asks Himari nodding "he usually doesn't get hurt often when doing stuff like this" she goes to the window "we also found out this is the fastest way to the cafeteria" she jumps out and Orna runs to the window to see Regale running to the cafeteria and Himari just landing straight on her feet "just like a cat" "well if you can't beat them join them" Orna turns to look at Nalmika who is running to the window Orna jumps out as Nalmika dives out the window drawing her sword and throwing it into the ground landing on it then rolling on the ground transitioning the katana from the ground with her feet into her hands she slices to get the dirt off before sheathing it and Orna sighs "can't beat them join them" he jumps out hitting his feet and falling forward he spins and pushes himself up with the staff of his ax Regale trips up and falls to the ground not moving while on the ground Himari stops next to him "Regale?" Nalmika soon stops and Orna right after "is he ok?" "i just realized that Orna told us about his armor before we came back from that town and he worked with Nrawl like he was when Nalmika was captured" Regale groans out having Orna laugh "ya i was hoping that you three would have forgotten that when i knew you were coming to find me thankfully you did" "if we wouldn't have forgotten we wouldn't have attacked you" "and if you didn't, me and Ardalos' team wouldn't have retrieved information from the white fang directly" Orna helps Regale to his feet "actually you three go ahead i'm going...i need to do something i'll be there later" Nalmika says quietly and runs off shadow stepping out of sight "what was that about" "i don't know but she has done that a few times while you were gone" "ya let's just gets something to eat" they continue to walk and Nalmika watches them slowly sitting down drawing her sword and closing her eyes black curved lines spreading across her body her vision goes to a white plane and she looks around quickly soon seeing a girl standing a bit out in the plane Nalmika runs to her and hugs her "i-i'm sorry i was late Ann" "it's fine Nalmika you still came to see me and that is all that matters" "you know i never forget and if i do i hurt myself" "i would rather you not join me in the spirit world Nalmika the only reason i'm not moving on is because of you" "i know and our connection will always allow us to be together" "yes now tell me what is new i love hearing your stories of the overworld and what happens out there it's always so interesting" "well i just got back with my team after one of my team members went a little crazy and captured me so really not much happened since the last time i saw you" "and as you know nothing really happens around here it's just so barren and boring" "i wish i had some way to make it not as boring here for you Ann" "your stories are enough Nal" "why do you call me that it's weird" "what Nal it's just easier to say is all" "ya ya i wish i could bring you back with me Ann i'm sure everyone at Beacon would love you but the one time you used your semblance was to keep us connected" "Nal you shouldn't talk about it i know it gets you depressed when you do i can feel it" "Y-ya i-i should get back to my team" "before you go Nal just know when you need me in a fight i'll be right next to you" "t-thanks Ann" Nalmika's vision quickly goes black and she opens her eyes looking around as the dark lines soon fade from her skin and she stands up sheathing the weapon and running to the cafeteria looking for her friends seeing them just sit down she waves seeing Himari wave confusing Orna and Regale till they look behind them and wave Nalmika runs and gets her food quickly walking to the table her team is sitting at "so will you tell us what you did exactly" Nalmika shakes her head "i don't want anyone knowing so i go to a place where i can not be found and i do it mainly because it scares the crap out of people" "you're going to show us one day i hope you know" Nalmika looks to Orna "no no no i don't know if i can take anyone with me let alone three others" "you're still going to try" "no matter how much you want out of it there is no getting away from it" "ya there is one you can't go the distances i can and you're forgetting i could just put you all in my realm" Himari looks down "but i-isn't that unfair" Nalmika shakes her head slowly "i just don't want anyone bothering me with this i don't want you all to think i'm weird" "really Nalmika you think we would call you weird we have a leader who was in the white fang a faunus who hates to be around guys yet makes us coffee in the morning and me minor tech freak archer who can't fight close range very well i think you're far from weird" Regale looks to Orna and Himari who are glaring at him "hey it's true and already out there i don't think we can get much weirder" "trust me it can if i show you this then you will see" "and do you think we care Nal" Nalmika freezes and looks at Regale "d-don't call me that" Regale looks confused from the slight anger he could detect in her voice "yo calm down Nalmika" "no one gets to call me that ok no one but one person" the rest of the team looks at each other confused looking to where she was seeing nothing "though i think she is the blunt of our weirdness for that reason" Himari looks down slowly "whats wrong sis" "nothing just don't worry about it Regale"

 **Chapter 15 The questions are asked at last**

the team walks back to their dorm Himari like usual near the back staying quiet and the other three just regularly chatting ahead as they walk Nalmika look back to Himari and sighs "you two go ahead i'll catch up" Orna and Regale nod continuing to walk as Nalmika walks next to Himari "your walking farther behind than you usually do what's wrong" Himari looks up to her then sighs "it's just i want to ask you something and i just don't know how to" Nalmika shakes her head "whatever it is feel free to ask whenever you're ready to" Himari nods slowly grabbing Nalmika's wrist pulling her away from other students "Himari what are you doing" Nalmika soon see's Himari's face which has a dark blush on it and Nalmika soon blushes after "H-Himari w-what's this about" "Nalmika i-i...i like you and i'm scared a guy will take you f-from me and i was wondering w-will you go out with me" Himari speaks quickly taking a deep breath after she is done talking and she looks down slowly Nalmika blushes more biting her lip "well c-can i have sometime to think about this?" Himari nods "please don't tell anyone i asked you that" "my lips are sealed Himari i promise" Himari smiles slightly and runs from where they were standing climbing into a tree and Nalmika shadowsteps away trying to hide her blush as she meets up with Orna and Regale in the dorm and they look at her in surprise "So what happened why you so red in the face" "Nothing happened well nothing important Regale ok nothing happened" "really because your face is red and you are denying that something happened in excessive amounts something happened" "alright geez something did happen but i'm not saying what" "she finally did it didn't she" Regale laughs out having Nalmika look at him confused "she told me well didn't tell me left a note about it" Orna looks to Regale confused "my sister likes Nalmika dude she finally asked her out" Nalmika blushes more and grabs her blanket throwing it over herself "oh well what did you say Nalmika" Nalmika just stays silent and under the blanket Regale sighs and flicks his bow into his hand pulling back an arrow with curved barbs and firing it it catching the blanket and pulling it off of her pinning it to the wall having her squeak trying to hide her blushing face "now i'll ask again what was it that you said to my sister" "i-i asked her if i-i could t-think about it for a bit i-i d-didn't think i would have to think of dating just yet" Regale walks over and pulls his arrow from the wall Nalmika grabbing the blanket and covering herself again "Nalmika it's fine you don't need to be embarrassed" "t-this isn't embarrassment this is fear" "Damnit Regale" "what it involved my sis so i have to be protective" "not enough to where you have her like she is dude i mean you did just shoot an arrow like three inches from her skin" "if it did clip her her aura would have healed it" Himari opens the door and see's Nalmika under the blanket and she gets a questioning look on her face "first it was embarrassment and now it's fear of your brother" Himari glares at Regale grabbing one of her weapons and going to throw it stopping when she hears Nalmika say "yes" Regale looks at Himari scared and confused Nalmika moves the blanket to cover her shoulders "i would like to go out Himari" Himari smiles and jumps at Nalmika hugging her leaving Orna and Regale to laugh as they see the way the two are positioned afterwards Nalmika tries to move and Himari only tightens the hug "i'm not letting go till you hug me back" Nalmika giggles and hugs her back blushing slightly "now will you please let go i-i don't think this is the best way to b-be in front of the guys" Himari looks at how they are and squeaks letting go blushing deeply going back to her bed and covering up Nalmika laughs and lays down as well both soon falling asleep and Orna looks to Regale "it's also not cool that you almost hurt a team member with intentions" "hey if she hurts my sister i'll end her" Orna sighs slightly shaking his head "you know you'll have to kill me first" Orna smirks and looks to his sword "as long as i have my sword i'll be fine i'll be strong" "what is there like an incantation on that sword or something" "you mean a spell well yes and no" Regale looks intrigued and listens closely "when i hold my sword in my hand and someone who uses their semblance to like do something to me like Nrawl will look through my eyes well i can use that semblance till she stops using it on me the down fall if i do use my semblance i lose mine therefor i can't see what i may or may not hit there for it's a spell and a curse and you don't want to try and use it or know where i got it from" "you know Orna i try to find everything secret about everyone i think this is the first one that you actually told me alone" "personal human diary much little creepy but ok" Orna lays down "let's rest up bro" Regale nods and lays down looking at his team members as they sleep before passing out himself

~time skip thanks to the Schnee company~

Himari wakes up and goes to get the team coffee since she is the first awake coming back and Orna waking up as soon as he smells the coffee he sits up holding his head looking to Himari "getting coffee for us again" "s-since i'm the first awake i felt like getting it for everyone" "well thank you Himari" Orna stands up and walks over to get a cup kicking Regale's hand having him jump up "hu wha" "coffee is here thank Himari" Regale reaches for a cup falling out of his bed hitting the floor with a thud waking Nalmika who slowly sits up breathing deeply "coffee" she says quietly before looking to Himari and smiling more standing up helping Regale up both of them getting their coffee Regale sitting back on his bed and Nalmika sitting next to Himari who leans on her smiling as they all drink their coffee Nalmika finishing first and putting her cup where it was then going back to Himari wrapping her in her arms placing her chin on Himari's shoulder, Regale and Orna smirk and look at them Himari blushing a deep red "d-don't y-you two say a-anything" they put their hands up in defence "oh ya you three we have the days you were missing and two extra days excused and exempt to get ourselves together once again, i think we should make the best of them" Himari smiles and finishes her coffee quickly and grabs Nalmika's hand pulling her out of the room "Himari where are we going what are you in a hurry for" "i want to go on a date today" Himari says as a blush forms on her face not looking back at Nalmika who smiles and walks faster to catch up with her "awe how cute but i really can't say anything i was about to do the same thing" "then after will you show me that one thing you don't want us seeing" Nalmika looks down biting her lip "only if you promise on my life that you won't tell anyone no matter what" Himari nods holding onto Nalmika's hand "i wouldn't break a promise with my girlfriend" Nalmika kisses Himari's head and they enter the airship

(third person pov around Nalmika and Himari also timeskip till they are in town)

Himari pulls Nalmika off of the airship and into Vale and past people Nalmika giggles at how she is acting moving a little faster so she isn't being pulled and Himari stops at a street corner and looks around for a restaurant sighing soon after "Himari is something wrong" "w-well the place i-i wanted to go i can't find it" "use your scroll silly" Himari brightens up and pulls out her scroll opening it without letting go of Nalmika's hand and she types in the name of the place and looks at the map soon pulling Nalmika again and they enter a Restaurant soon after and Himari waves to a female cook and they wave back Himari pulls Nalmika to a far booth and they sit down "a little unorthodox way of getting us here but i am happy we are here" Nalmika looks to the cook who runs over and stops a male waiter explaining something to them and him nodding and walking over to a female waitress and pointing to the table she is sitting at "so umm Himari is that cook a friend or" "oh yes well we have been friends for a while and she knows of the little problem i have and she takes care of any potential problems with the staff" "i'm going to have to meet her one to thank her and two well i'll keep that one to myself" "no threatening her Nal she is a good friend and only a friend i promise" Nalmika sighs and looks at the waitress making her jump slightly "hello sorry i startled you" the waitress hands them both menus "what can i get you for drinks" "coffee for me please" Himari says "and tea for me if not coffee as well" Nalmika says still a little startled from the waitress "ok i'll be right back with your drinks" she disappears in an instant leaving Nalmika confused "what where did she go" "oh her if i am correct that is Alice she is a cat faunus with memory teleportation if my friend is correct" "wow so wait is this place faunus run" "yep why do you think i came here a lot" Nalmika shrugs and sees the girl put down drinks on the table making Nalmika jump again "sorry miss" "wow your light on your feet" "she isn't used to faunus sneaking up on her so she can get startled easily" Himari says grinning at Nalmika "oh ok well do you two know what you want to order" "spaghetti please" Himari says "make that two" "alright two things of spaghetti anything else" "no that's it for now thanks" the waitress nods and disappears again talking to Himari's friend and she nods and starts to get spices "this place doesn't seem busy" Nalmika says "this is how it usually is when i come here" Nalmika smiles and takes a drink of the tea in front of her smiling and blushing realizing that this was a real date "Nalmika is something wrong?" Himari says as she sees the blush on Nalmika's face making her smile "n-nothing i-it's nothing" "really the redness of your face says differently...how many dates have you been on" "like two three maybe" "this is my second one and i'm not blushing like you" "s-shut up ok i just i really like you a-and actually being on a date in public with you i'm just happy" Himari smiles and a blush lightly forms on her cheeks and she looks to the side jumping when the Alice is there again who puts down their food and smiles "again i'm sorry for scaring you i'm just the best for getting orders everywhere" "n-no it's fine we just aren't used to it yet" "well thank you i'm guessing you two are huntresses in training" both Nalmika and Himari nod at the question making the Alice smile "you two won't have to tip me if you come to help me when i need it well if i need it" Nalmika nods "of course but how will we know where you are?" Alice pulls out a scroll and quickly goes to an addition to it "it's a emergency notification that is sent out to your friends it activates a GPS locator and shows where you are on your scroll maps all you need to do is add the scroll numbers of people you want to notify" "that is actually really cool and helpful" Himari says and Nalmika nods "here let me add my teams scroll numbers so we can all come to help if needed" "wait you're going to have your team help me if i need it" "yep i'll make sure to tell them when i see them again" Alice hands Nalmika her scroll and she quickly puts in the team's scroll numbers handing it back "oh thank you thank you thank you oh sorry i need to get back to work" she disappears and Nalmika looks at her food and starts to eat Himari giggling slightly "hungry?" Nalmika finishes what she had in her mouth slowly "a little bit yes aren't you" "yes but i like watching you eat i hope that isn't creepy" "no not at all but you should eat" Himari nods slowly and starts to eat with Nalmika they soon finish and go back to their dorm they enter seeing the two guys Wrestling and a game pulled up on the HoloTV making the girls laugh seeing Orna in a headlock.


End file.
